twilight elsanna version
by elsanna4
Summary: Title says it all elsa and anna are not related in here its an au :-) please no flames tho this is not the awful movie this is the good book . Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I'd never given much thought to how i would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even if i had ,I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room,into the dark eyes of the hunter and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die ,in the place of someone else,someone i loved . Noble, ought to count for something.

I knew that if i'd never gone to forks , i wouldn't be facing death now. But terrified as i was i couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations its not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

the hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.


	2. Chapter 1 first sight part 1

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled was seventy-five degrees in phoenix,the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt- sleeveless,white eyelet lace;I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry - on item was a parka.

In the olympic eninsula of northwest washington state. a small town named forks exist under a near conatant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the united states of america. It was from this town and its gloomy omnipresent shade that my mama escaped with me when i was only a few months old. It was in this town that i'd been compelled to spend a month every summeruntil i was fourteen. That was the year i finally put my foot down these past three summers my dad adger vacationed with me in california for two weeks instead.

It was to forks that i now exiled myself an action that i took with great horror. I detested forks. i loved phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I oved the vigorous sprawling city.

Anna my mom said to me the last of a thousand times before i got on the plane. you dont have to do this. my mom looks like me except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as i stared at her wide childlike eyes. How could i leave my loving erratic harebrained mother to fend for herself of course she had ki now so the bills would probably get paid there would food in the refrigerator gas in her car and someone to call when she got lost but still. I want to go i lied. i'd always been a bad liar but i'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.

Tell adger i said hi.

I will.

I'll see you soon she insisted. You can come home whenever you want I'll come right back as soon as you need me.

But i could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

Don't worry about me i urged It'll be great. I love you mom.

She hugged me tightly for a minute and then i got on the plane and she was gone.

It's a four hour flight from phoenix to seattle another hour in a small plane up to port angeles and an hour drive back down to forks. Flying doesn't bother me the hour in the car with adger though i was a little worried about.

adger had really been fairly nice about the whole thing .He seemed genuinely pleased that i was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.

But it was sure to be akward with of us was what anyone would call verbose and i dint know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision like my mother before me i hadn't made a secret of my distaste for forks.

When i landed in port angeles it was raining. I dinn't see it as an omen just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Adger was waiting for me with the cruiser. This i was expecting too adger is police cheif arendelle to the good people of forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car despite the scarcity of my funds was that i refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Adger gave me an awkward one armed hug when i stumbled my way off the plane.

it's good to see you anna he said sniling as he automatically caught and steadied me. you haven't changed much . how's idun?

Mama is fine . it's good to see you too papa i wasn't allowed to call him adger to his face.

I had only a few bags. most of my arizona cloths were too permeable for washington. My mom and i had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe but it was stillscanty. Ut all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

i found a good car for you really cheap he announced when we were strapped in.

what kind of car? I was suspicious of the way he said good car for you as opposed to just good car. well its a truck a,tually a chevy. and were did you find it i asked. do you remember billy bjormen down at la push he said. la push is the tiny indian reservation on the coast .

no i answered.

he used to go fishing with us during the summer adger prompted

That would explain why i don't remember him i do a good job of blocking painful unnecessary things from my memory .

he's in a wheelchair now adger continued when i did not respond so he cant drive anymore and he offerd to sell me his truck cheap he said.

what year is it i asked. i could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping i would not ask..

well billy s done a lot of work on the engine it's only a few years old really. he said

I hped he did not think i would give up that easily. when did he buy it?. i asked.

he bout it in 1984 i think he answered

did he buy it new i asked. well no i think i think i was new in the early sixties or something like that he admitted sheepishly. ad - papa i don't really know anything about cars i wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong and i couldn't afford a mechanic Really ann he said using my nick name the thing runs great they don't build them like that abymore. the thing i thought to myself it ad possibilities as a nickname at the very least. .

How cheap is cheap after all that was the part i could not compromise on well honey i kind of already bout it for you as a home coming gift adger peeked sideways at me with a hopefull expression

wow free.

you did not need to do that papa i was going to buy myself a car.

i dont mind i want you too be happy here. he was looking ahead at the road when he said this adger wasn't confortable with expressing his emotions out loud


	3. Chapter 1 first sight part 2

to my suprise i liked the truck when i saw it. im glad you like it adgar said. it took only one trip to get my stuff upstairs. i got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. the room was familier it had belonged to me since i was born. the wooden floor the light blue walls the peaked ceiling the yellow laced curtains around the window and these were all part of my childhood. the only changes adgar made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as i grew. the desk now held a second hand conputer with the phone line for the modern stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. this was a stripulation from my mother so that we could stay in touch easily. the rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.

there was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs which i would have to share with adgar. i was trying not to dwell to much on that fact.

one of the best things about adgar is he does not hover. he left me alone to unpack and get settled a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother.


End file.
